1. Area of the Invention
The present invention is related to how to obtain an extract from Swinglea glutinosa leaves, and uses of the extract.
2. Description of Prior Art
Swinglea glutinosa derived compounds had been described to have multiple beneficial uses.
Weniger B. et al. discloses possible uses of acridone alkaloids from Swinglea glutinosa against Plasmodium falciparum, a protozoan which is the main cause of malaria disease (see Weniger B. et al., Bireactive Acridone Alkaloids from Swinglea glutinosa, J. Nat. Prod., 2001, 64(9):1221-3).
Braga P. A. C. et al. teaches the citotoxicity activity of derivatives of Swinglea glutinosa against cancer cell lines (see Braga P. A. C. et al., In Vitro Citotoxicity Activity on Several Cancer Cell Lines of Acridone Alkaloids and N-Phenylethyl-Benzamide derivatives from Swinglea glutinosa, Natural Product Research, 2007, 21(1):47-55).
Bueno-Sanchez J. G. et al. describes the potential of essential oils from Swinglea glutinosa against Mycobacterium tuberculosis, the tuberculosis causing agent (see Bueno-Sanchez J. G. et al., Assessment of Antimycobacterial Activity of Several Aromatic and Medicinal Plants that Grow in Colombia, Memoirs of VI National Encounter of Investigation in Infectious Diseases, Colombian Association of Infectology, 2008, page 96).
Unfortunately, there is no description in the prior art of a standardized method to obtain a good yield of a Swinglea glutinosa extract that can be used by itself or from which further beneficial derivatives compounds can be attained. The Invention of the present Application overcomes these prior art limitations.